neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Chapter 2: Lastation's Rise To Fame
Chapter 2 ---- ---- 'Planeptune: Histy is Pissty...' ---- ---- Three years have past and Lastation now exists, YAY! Watch the scenes with the more traditional looking Blanc and her Minister. After the events, head back to Planeptune's Basilicom and talk to Neptune for a scene involving Neptune's ears and then the TV for a few new Nepstation events. Nepstation Quiz Answers: *Nepgear *CPU Memory *Plutie The girls have decieded to go nap at Noire's, since Histy has kicked you out on your butts, so head for the world map. ---- ---- 'Jet Set Range - Walking is so hard' ---- ---- Enter for a scene and learn about Viral Enemies. If you are familiar with them from the previous game, you will know that viral enemies are stronger and should be focused on first. You will also learn about Mini-Bosses, which appear as "Dangerous Monsters" on your mini-map. Start by heading north and getting the Youth Bandage (PP) and continue to find a Paralaxin (PP) in the upper right corner. Cross the bridge to a Healing Grass and then go north. Avoid the dragon mini-boss and take the warp behind him to a treasure with a Life Fragment and STR Booster. Now continue to the next area. Head north and jump up the ledges to get the two treasures with Paralaxin and Sports x3 and then continue across the for an INT Booster. Head north and across the bridge for the Free Scenario x3 and then get the final treasure with a Life Fragment before you use the save. Make sure to save and heal up and then approach the objective crystal for a boss fight. . ---- ---- 'Lastation: Lastation Leeches' ---- ---- Head to the Basilicom so that Noire can whip you into shape and you can learn about the Scout System. If you send a scout out, you should get the trophy It's Soutin' Time!. Now it's time to return to Planeptune. ---- 'Planeptune: The Scout System' ---- Head back through Jet Set Range and return to Planeptune. Unfortunately, Histy picks up on the fact that you left without learning almost anything of value, other than the Scout System, and will send you back. ---- 'Lastation: Study More!' ---- Head back through Jet Set Range and return to Lastation and talk to Noire, who will join the party again. The only thing to do is accept the quests at the Guild and watch Noire fail to admit how much she missed you. Awww...poor Noire. ---- ---- 'Wanderer's Cave - Lowee's Border' ---- ---- Head north and then up and around to the ramp and continue south to the first treasure with the Dogoo Man (PP). Continue west across the bridge and grab the Healing Pod (PP) and then south. The path splits here into two other paths like a pitchfork, so take the furthest west path and jump up the steps to a Life Fragment. Return to the path split and head up the middle now to grab the Arcade x3, before the bridge, and the STR Booster, on the bridge, before avoiding the Dolphin and zoning to the next area. Head north and then around the area to the south, ignoring the northern path, and grab the AGI Booster x2. Now return to the northern path and take it to a bridge. Once again the path splits to the south, so examine both the paths for an SP Charger and then return to the bridge and cross it. Avoid the second dolphin and head west to a treasure with Big Online x4 and another with Healing Pod x2 and then exit the zone, if you have completed your quests. ---- ---- 'Lastation: I'll crush them all!' ---- ---- After the scene with Blanc getting very pissed over the upstart taking all her shares, head to the Lastation Basilicom. Histy will call noire and still be very pissty at the girls and a report of missing kids will be relayed between them. Meanwhile, the Seven Sages realize how bad open conflict can be and devise a plan to stop Blanc from starting a war. ---- ---- 'Bandicrash: Lowee's CPU Enters' ---- ---- Head straight ahead and grab the treasure with a Claymore, which you should equip unless you already got this from the hidden treasures earlier. Continue and take the bridge west to get the Non-RPG Growth x3 next to the bridge and then circle the area clockwise for some enemies. Now return to the east side of the bridge and head north and go down the ramp for more enemies. Jump up the ledge, grab the STR Booster treasure and head north more. Avoid the Phoenix as you grab the two treasures on the left side with Orthodox x3 and Die So Fast x3 and then save. Enjoy the jealous "heart" talk and a really bad nickname for Blanc and then watch as the battle of witty insults occurs. Luckily for Blanc, the "Lastation Soldier" comes rushing in for a quick meta-discussion and then informs the girls that someone is attacking Lastations software factory. Off we go! ---- ---- 'Soni Wetland - That's Blanc, but...' ---- ---- Two dungeons open up, but instead of heading to the event one let's take care of the optional one - Soni Wetlands. Start by heading counter-clockwise and getting the INT Booster between the first two circle platforms. Continue north up the long bridge to the next circle platform to get the STR Booster and then head west to another treasure with a Healing Pod. In the middle circle, avoid the dragon and get two treasures with Tuffmil x2 and SP Charger x2 and then head back out and continue counter-clockwise. As you head back down toward the entrance you should find the AGI Booster on the long left bridge. Now let's go take care of the event dungeon. ---- ---- Kuzarat Facility - Who's at Fault? ---- ---- Start by heading east into the room across from the exit and check the southeast corner for two treasures with Tuffmil x2 and a Bronze Sword for Noire. Now exit and head south, grabbing the SP Charger x2 before heading east to the exit where there is two more treasure: a Life Fragment and Casual-oriented x3. Now head to the next area. Start by heading east again and grab the SP Charger and then hug the east wall and head down the alley for three more treasures: P. SP Charger x2, Famous Voice x3, and a Tuffmil. Now head for the save and use it before entering the west room and grabbing the Kinda Pervy x4 and STR Booster x3 before you head for the objective crystal. Pirachu doesn't seem too happy about Plutie being there, but that doesn't stop the group from calling him "rat" over and over again. After a quick intro to the newest Seven Sage, Copypaste, twice and Pirachu's title card being denied, we will be in for a fight. ---- ---- 'Planeptune: Shall we head home?' ---- ---- Start by heading to the Guild and grabbing the new quests, which you might want to go complete now. I am going to cover the optional dungeon where many of them take place now. Now head to the guild to talk to Big Histy to find out that in reality only three days have past, at least in HER reality. You will finish the chapter and get a Nepstation rating depending on the following: Quests, Shares, Scouting, and Enemy Ko's Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory walkthrough